The present invention generally relates to reclosable plastic bags and, more particularly, to a reclosable plastic bag including a zipper slider having a grab tab that allows consumers to easily grasp the zipper slider when opening and closing the bag.
A reclosable plastic bag typically includes first and second opposing panels joined to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides. The first and second panels are not joined along a mouth which is formed opposite to the sealed bottom. Rather, the bag is provided with a reclosable zipper extending along the mouth of the plastic bag. The zipper includes a male track and a female track. In reclosable plastic bags of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,208 utilizing a slider to open the zipper, the male track typically includes a male profile and a first fin extending downward from the male profile. Likewise, the female track in such bags with sliders includes a female profile and a second fin extending downward from the female profile. The first and second fins are thermally fused to or integrally formed with the respective first and second panels.
The male and female tracks are typically free of any plastic material above the male and female profiles in order to permit proper mounting and movement of the slider. The male and female profiles are releasably engageable to each other. When the slider is in a closed position, the male and female profiles are interlocked with each other. In response to moving the slider to an open position, the male and female profiles are disengaged from each other. Once the male and female profiles are disengaged from each other, access to the interior of the bag may be obtained by pulling the first and second panels apart at the mouth.
Reclosable plastic bags of the foregoing type are a great convenience to the consumer especially for products such as deli meat, cheese, snacks and cereal where, typically, only a portion of the product is used at any given time. A problem with these reclosable bags, however, is that if such plastic bags are to be prepackaged with a food product and then sold in a grocery store, the contents of the plastic bags can easily be tampered with prior to purchase by the consumer. Therefore it is desirable to provide such prepackaged bags with some sort of tamper-evident feature. One such tamper-evident feature has taken the form of a top enclosure that encapsulates the zipper. Such enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,669 to Thomas et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The consumer tears the enclosure above the zipper to gain access to the zipper and the package contents. However, consumers may find it somewhat difficult to access and grip the slider when it is buried within the top enclosure. Therefore, it is desirable to have an easier means of grasping the slider.
A reclosable plastic bag includes first and second opposing body panels joined to each other along a pair of sides and a bottom bridging the pair of sides. The bag is provided with a reclosable zipper extending along a mouth formed opposite the sealed bottom of the plastic bag.
A slider is slidably mounted to the zipper for movement between a closed position and an open position. The slider has a grab tab, which makes it easier to grasp and move the slider. The male and female profiles are engaged to each other while the slider is in the closed position. The male and female profiles are disengaged from each other in response to movement of the slider to the open position.
In one embodiment, first and second upstanding panels extend upwardly from the respective first and second body panels and form a pocket containing the zipper and the slider. The grab tab on the slider extends upwardly toward an upper end of the pocket or outside of the pocket so as to be easily graspable.
In another embodiment, the first and second upstanding panels may be joined above the zipper and slider to form a tamper evident enclosure. In this embodiment, the tamper evident enclosure is torn or peeled off by the user, and the user may then access the grab tab to move the slider. In this embodiment, the grab tab may remain inside the pocket formed by the first and second upstanding panels or it may extend above the pocket.